Wonderland's Last Stand
by HogwartShinobi
Summary: Adiline Dodgson always knew Wonderland wasn't always free. What she didn't know, is that the only rebellion gave up a long time ago...[I DONT OWN AAIW or TTLG!]
1. Wonderland's Calling

"Okay, so add up 85 and 52 then subtract it from 180 to get that angle so you can compare the-"

"I don't get you."

Andi dropped down from the tree branch she was currently residing in, plopping next to her little sister, Emily. Snatching the math book from the little one's hands, she carelessly flipped through it's dull pages. Math, math, math, learn this, learn that. That was all her younger sibling did.

"Can't you be like every other 12 year old and read something fun?!"

Andi, or Adiline Dodgson, wasn't one to linger on scholar subjects. If she wasn't doodling in her notebook, she was daydreaming outside her high school Science class window. The world around her was just someplace where she lived. The world around her was just someplace she didn't care about. But even though carlessness was her way of showing it, inside, she was dying. Inside, the walls of her mind were cracking...Shattering.

"Fun is a waste of time." Emily grabbed for the book again, only for Andi to raise it out of her reach. Emily rolled her brown eyes, "Stop being imature."

Emily Dodgson was an adult in a child's body. While her peers played out on the playground, she merely sat on the bench, finishing her homework. But she wasn't always that way. It only happened after their parents died. Andi notice her change. She stopped playing video games and watching cartoons with her. Unlike Adiline, who just seemed to stop caring about age and the world, Emily became the mom. The only thing that she kept from childhood was a small stuffed bunny their mother gave her, which Emy kept in the front pocket of her overalls at all time.

"Why don't you read this!" Andi unhooked her bookbag and pulled out a book, displaying the cover.

Emily gave a skeptic look, "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland?"

Andi grinned stupidly, "Cha! Tis awesome! But dont get 'Alice' confused with Al_yss_. Most people do."

Emily skimmed through it, "Oh look! Rubbish!" She spat sarcasically, "Adiline this is complete happy pill garbage."

The older layed down, staring at the sky through the tree branches above. Sighing and closing her eyes, she spoke nine words, "I know. I dont think it's really like that."

"...You don't?"

Andi shook her head,"Do know who our great great grandfather is?" Emily shook her head, "Didn't think so...Well, when you went to summer camp-"

"When mom was still-?"

"Yup...I was looking through old boxes and found someone's old notes. They were about Wonderland, the Chessboard lands, even the Queen of Heart's territory. They were all in the same hand writing, signed by Charles Dodgson."

"So he liked the book, whoop-di-do."

"Yeah, bit they weren't like this. All happy and crap. They were kinda bad and most of the stuff was scribbled out, like this guy didn't want anyone to read it."

"What does he have to do with Alice in Wonderland?"

"...Charles Dodgson was his_ real_ name. His penname was Lewis Caroll."

Emily looked down at the book on the ground, "Our grandpa...Wrote this?"

Andi sat up, flipping her green baseball cap over her eyes, "Nope. I think he documented it for Alice Liddell or something." She suddenly yawned, "Meh. Im not gonna trip over it. Do what ya want. Ima go to sleep..." Emily watched as her sister drifted off to sleep. She quietly picked up the novel, opening to the first page.

_Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank-_

Emily wondered if that's how Andi felt. Maybe she did overdue the mature act too much. The girl sighed, flipping through. A loose slip of parchment fell out. Unfolding it, she gazed over what seemed to be a small sketch. It was a riverbank, like the one they were next to right now. And an arrow pointing to a large hedge. Emily looked up.

There was a large hedge across the field of white daisies. Looking over at her sister's sleeping form, she decided, putting the books back in her sister's bag. Strolling over to the hedge she scanned the area. There was a hole there. Kind of old, but big and sturdy enough to fit a person. Kneeling down she looked inside.

Without a second thought of better judgement, she crawled down the rabbit hole.

---

_Adiline sat in the middle of a room. Nothing was in there. Well, nothing was in there that was in one piece. The frames on the charred walls were broken. Ashes of furniture piles around her. The only thing in tacked was the small stool she was sitting on. Andi found herself starring at Emily's little stuffed bunny. It's head was tilted as it stared back._

_"What's wrong, Andi?"_

_"My parents are...Gone." D-E-A-D_

_"What else is wrong, Andi?"_

_"Something's...Broken." M-Y S-A-N-I-T-Y_

_"What's broken, Andi?"_

_"I think...I am..." I A-M B-R-O-K-E-N_

Andi jolted up to a loud scream.

"Huh?! ...What the...Em? Emy, where are you?" There was another scream, "Emily?!"

Andi grabbed her bag, sprinted to the noise. It echoed through a hole infront of her. "Emily, stop playing! Get out of there!" She knelt inside. Her eye widened as she heard the faint pleads of her sister. "Stop! Lemme go!"

"Emily!"

The teen quickly crawled through the tunnel, noticing it getting smaller and smaller. _Where could she have-_ "AHH!" There was a rush of air as the girl fell straight down. Looking around for something to grab, she gapped at all the stranage things literally floating around. "Im going to die. Im going to die. Im going to -Oof!" She stopped abruptly with a clang as her shoes caught onto a bar.

Andi crossed her arms in question, "Well this is odd."

The girl flipped her legs over, stand up straight. Looking over her new surroundings, she couldn't help but let out a short scream. The walls were covered in a red, copper smelling liquid. The ground beneath her piles of bone. She then realized the smell of the air. Decaying and rotting like everything down the corridor. Her observations were inturrupted with another scream.

And the hack of an axe.

Andi picked up a long knife that was sticking out of a skeleton's chest and with it tore down the tunnel. Just as she turned a corner, she froze, everything froze. Andi watched in complete horror as she saw her sister fall to the ground with a huge slash in her chest. Three card guards were surrounding her, waiting for her to die.

"EMILY!" The murders turned around, "YOU _BASTARDS_!"

The guards one took it's long axe and swung it at Andi, who jumped back slightly. She quickly moved to the left and without another thought completely slashed the card in half. Blue ink, which seemed to be it's blood, splatterd over her green tank top and hands. The other two cards followed sue, only to meet Andi's blade. The three were dead, leaving Andi to kneel next to her only family. But from the looks of it...

Now she had no family.

Instead of feeling mournful, Adiline felt angry. Angry she didn't save her little sister. And before she could even cry there were more shouts. Someone must have heard the commotion and now more of those...Monsters were coming. Andi looked back down at Emily. There was nothing she could do. So quickly, she grabbed the bunny, Emily's only true happiness and held it tight.

"I'll protect it, Emily..." Without another word Andi got up and sprinted away from the voices. Down the bloody tunnels she went. Finally there was a speck of hope, or, light, beginning to form ahead of her. Every step made it bigger till she was finally out. Andi stopped and sank down to her knees, holding a dead tree for support. _Emily's dead, Im completely lost and I just killed three people..._

"Don't cry Andi..."

Andi jumped, throwing the stuffed animal in her hands against another tree. It yelped,"That was not very nice."

"And you're _talking_ BECAUSE?!"

The pink toy got up, brushing it's off, "I could always do that, although I thought it wise to not do that in your world. But now that we're back in Wonderland I guess I can now."

"So you could always---Wait, _Wonderland_?"

The bunny nodded, "What's left of it."

"But Wonderland is just a work of my ancestor!"

"And you thought the idea for his piece fell from the sky?"

Andi gave the bunny a curious look before, looking around, "I don't exactly see a Golden Afternoon, Mr. Bunny."

"First off, my name is Magenta."

"Not very manly..."

"Indeed. And second off, this is not what that author lead it to be. Wonderland has many secrets your world should not know."

"..."

"You're not very bright..."

Andi rolled her eyes, picking up Magneta and placing him on her shoulder, "Okay, so is Wonderland broken or something?" She questioned, walking through the dead forest known as the Tuldgy Woods. The toy sighed, holding onto the fabric of her shirt, "Not so to say. But it's not in one piece either. I left this world right before a war was held. The Cheshire Cat sent me to find Alyss in your world, but when I couldn't find her, someone picked me up and gave me as a present to your mother. After some time I stopped looking. Soon the world was over and from the looks of it, the Queen of Hearts made this Queenland..."

The girl listened as he went on, "Well, if theres a ruthless dictator, theres always a rebellion, right?"

"Correct, but Im not sure how long one can pull out until giving up is in order."

_"No room, no room!"_

_"There's plently of room!"_

The toy looked up as Andi stopped. She was standing infront of a white gate. It was slightly ajar, blood splattered over it. Hesitant, Andi opened it, entering a run down party-like garden. There was a long table with some chairs, broken tea pots and cups shattered everywhere. "Oh dear..." Magenta whispered.

_"Clean cup, move down!"_

They wondered into the house, who's door was torn completely off. If one were to enter, they would think there was some matter of struggle. Furniture was knocked over, everything misplaced. Several explosions took place as well. The bunny jumped off her shoulder, scurrying into the kitchen. "Hatter? Hatter, are you here? Marchy! Anyone home?"

Meanwhile, Andi was in the living room. She ghosted the tips of her fingers over a green hat tagged 10/6 on it before picking it up. On the coffee table it was sitting on, she noticed several gadgets on it. There was a deck of cards. Andi picked one up, only to drop it as the edge sliced her finger slightly. "Ow..." She mumbled, sucking on it. She then saw some jacks and a dagger.

"Hatter's inventions." Andi looked down, bunny by her feet, "We should keep them with us." The girl nodded, opening her back pack and putting them in.

"What do you suppose we do now? Obviously something happened to to your friends..."

The toy pondered for a moment, "We aren't too far from the Queen's castle. And nobody knows you yet. So no one will reconize you."

"So?"

"So we're going to send a message."

"What sort of message?"

"A message that states there's a new guardian in Wonderland."


	2. The Message

Wow.

This party.

Is extremely.

_Boring_.

Mad Hatter, March Hare, Cheshire Cat and several others idily sat at the main table. They watched as others danced around in red and black attire. This was in celebration of another part of Wonderland being submitted to the Queen of Hearts. Speaking of the Queen, she sat behind them, watching as well.

"This party is quite dull, wouldn't you think, Hatter?"

The other sighed, resting his chin in his palm, "Indeed..."

He scanned around the room and spotted something, or, someone. She had just entered, taking off a red, elegant trench coat. Meekly stepping onto the dance floor, she took a partner and started a medium-pace waltz. Hatter quirked a brow, following her with his eyes. March Hare took notice, smirking, "Something taking your interest?"

Hatter smiled back, "I think I'll go dance..." He stood up, strolling onto the floor. He caught the girl's palm, twirling her into his own lead. She gave a surprised look, but continued with him, "That was sertantly rude, don't you think so?" She questioned in a controlled voice. The Mad Hatter grinned, "I do believe it was. But you didn't put up much of a fight..."

"Ah. Touche." She giggled. He smiled back but he quickly narrowed his eyes. Was that...Card Guard ink on her fingers?

"I don't think I've seen you in Queensland before...May I ask where you're from?"

Her face deadpanned as he rounded her into a dip, "As a matter of fact, you may not. What's my business is mine. I don't think I would as any of your business. I don't even know your name!" She giggled again while they continued to dance.

"Well, if you say it like that..." He bowed lightly, kissing her wrist, "My name is M. Hatter, and you are?"

The girl pulled her hand away, "Nice try." She whispered in his ear before quickly switching partners with another dancer. He was left with his hand out, staring at the spot she left, completely burnt. "...Touche..." He frowned, walking back to his seat. Suddenly, the music stopped.

"ORDER! ORDER! BY THE QUEEN'S ORDER SHE COMMANDS YOU LISTEN!" A white rabbit announce, blowing his horn. Everyone stopped, looking up at the Queen of Heart's thrown. The ugly hag grinned pyschotically, baring horrid teeth. "WE'VE TAKEN THE CHESSBOARD LANDS!" Hatter looked around as everyone cheered. Well, everyone but her...He gazed suspiously as she pushed through the crowd to the front.

"We will soon have complete control of Wonderland!" They cheered again like a group of clones, "And there is no one to stand in our way!"

"I don't think that's quite so."

Hatter's eyes widened as the same girl he waltzed with leaped onto the table right infront of him. She ripped off her ruby red dress, revealing a bright-green tank top and brown capris. She smirked as everyone gasped.

"You _dare _talk against me? In _my_ castle?! OFF WITH HER HEAD! SHE'S NOT EVEN WEARING RED!" The queen screamed, face fuming. The card gurads surround the table, pointing their spears around her.

She rolled her eyes, "Red, blue, greens or whites! Hell I could wear polka-dots and strips! But no matter what you say or what you do, I'll NEVER join you! I'd rather put up a challenging fight!"

The queen suddenly grinned fakely, "Oh? Why so?"

"Because I remember Wonderland! I know what this land is like without your pathetic excuse for a reign." The girl turned around, "You all do! You were all the creatures of the place you once called your home." She turned back to face the Queen of Hearts, "Che. But now your following her. Obeying her every stupid command."

"And who are you to talk so boldly?!"

The girl smirked, stuffing a hand in her pocket, "I am Adiline Dodgson, and let this world know I am the new Guardian of Wonderland!" With that she took out three Playing Cards, throwing them up at the three chandilers above. There was a crash and people screamed as the lights went out. When they flicked back on, the girl just completely...Disappered.

Hatter blinked, looking around. Where did she go? He looked down at the table infront of him. Where she once stood layed two soul items. A green top hat labeled 10/6, and a dagger. The dagger had a red ribbon tied around the handle. Hatter titled his head to read it. The ribbon only read five words.

_Remember who you _really_ are..._


	3. Meeting the Trio

"I want you to search every possible hiding spot from here to the Chessboards!_ NOW_!"

The Queen's army set off to capture the mysterious girl that appeared at the castle. Right now Cheshire Cat, being the queen's top assasin; Hatter and March Hare being next, had the top Generals of Queen's armies. While the guards were ahead, the three slightly lagged behind to engage in conversation.

"So Mage finally came through..." March Hare mumble.

Cheshire Cat nodded, "But I think it's unfortunate to say it may be too late."

"Probably. Adiline Dodgson, she said her name was? Why would she say her name infront of the entire court?"

"Who knows...But wither way we have to capture h---" The three turned to the left and peered through the decaying tree trunks. There were murmurs and strange noises. "It might be here!" The others nodded as they silently ran to the sound. Entering a clearing next to a frozen pond, they spotted the girl. The three hid in the shadows as the girl seemed to talk to herself while she glided over the pond. Though it seemed that way, they knew she was conversating with the innocent looking toy that sat on a rock across from the water.

"So what did you like about Wonderland?"

"Everything and Everyone!" Andi chriped, spinning around.

"Everything and everyone?"

"Exactly! My favorite people were the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the Cheshire Cat and you! If I knew about you of course..."

The bunny smirked, "So you like the Mad-Tea Party, huh?"

"Oh yes! I know alot about it!"

"Do tell."

"Simple!" Andi skid faster around the pond as she started a tune, "Statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday! Imagine that! Just one! Ahh, but there are 364 UNbirthdays! Exactly why we're gathered here to cheer! Aaaaaaaaaaaa very merry Unbirthday!-"

Magenta laughed, "-To me?"

"-To you! A very merry Unbirthday!-"

"-For me?"

"-For you--Whoa!" Andi tripped over herself, crashing next to Magenta. The toy stilfled laughter, "You're a curious person!"

"A little _too_ curious." In a flash, several cards whizzed through the air, instantly pinning Andi to a tree by her shirt. She yelped for a second but kept a straight face, "Come for my head?"

Cheshire Cat suddenly appeared infront of her, "Why ever would you guess that?"

"Pft. That's like asking why a raven's like a writing desk!"

"..."

"...Im not very bright?"

"Marchy, go inform the troops we found her. Send a letter to the Quee---"

"Wait." Andi adjusted her difficult position, "You're really going to do it? Your loyalty lies with the person you loathe the most? And here I thought you strong. Guess pathetic's more like it..."

Cheshire Cat ignored her, "Marchy, just check her bag."

Andi frowned, "It's rude to check other people's belongings without permission."

The Hare pulled out several weapons and books. Andi's eyes narrowed. _Crap!_

Cheshire Cat saw her reaction, "Is something wrong, my dear."

"Oh, no no no! I just wanted to point something out!"

"And what is that?"

The girl grinned as wide as he use to, "You're a guy."

"What's that suppose to--OOF!" The cat crumpled to the ground as she kicked him in the...Ahem :3

Taking the chance, she pulled the cards off of her, running over to Magenta and snatching him right off his feet. "We're leaving!" She said hastly, zooming past Hatter and March Hare; who blinked in suprise. She disappeared through the tree, leaving the three others alone on the pond. Hatter glanced over at Cat, "Did she just--"

"Don't. Say. _Anything_."

---

"Woo hoo!" Andi cheered, running through the forest. Magenta covered his mouth, holding back the urge to throw up, "Can--Can we stop!? You're going t-to fast!!!" The girl complied by skidding to a stop and scanning behind her. Nobody seemed to follow. Good.

"Now," Mage stated, flipping his ear back over his head as he staggered to a stand, "That was an...Interesting turn-out...Do I really want to know what you did back there?"

"That, my pink friend, in my world is called, what happens when opposite sex touches you."


	4. They're baaaaaack!

**This chappie ish dedicated to my friends Tina and SkieLoon! They helped me through my writers block and got you this super awesome special super chapter :D

* * *

**

"Well? Why are you just _standing_ there?! After her!"

Hatter gave him a skeptic look, "You're the one that-"

"Just. GO."

"Going!" Hatter said in a singy-song voice, grabbing March Hare's collar and pulling him with him. They dashed through the decaying trees with pression so skillful it was no wonder they were the elite generals. After a few moments span the two caught up to Andi in mintues. Of course she and Magenta knew this quite well.

With a burst of engery Hatter pushed off a log, sending him forward enough to catch up right by Andi's ear. Smirking, he whispered, "Got'cha."

Andi's eyes widen and she let out a yelp as the man stuck a leg out, sweeping it under her. She slammed into the ground, skidding to a stop. Without even blinking, she rolled to her side as a dagger from Hatter's sleeve plunged into the ground where she once lay.

Adiline flipped onto her feet as he swung his weapon again, barely missing; slicing a piece of her dark brown hair off. She frowned intently while the two locked eyes with each other as they passed in opposite directions; everything seeming to slow down.

The green eyes glaring at him shimmered a hint of determination and saddeness. A mixture he'd only see in one other person...

"...Alice?"

The girl quirked a brow as they passed each other, gripping onto the strands of hair that were no longer there. _Huh?_ She brushed it off (the thought) and landed on the forest floor below in a roll. Andi stopped and took shelter behind a rotten log. She took a mental sigh of relief. Whatever distracted that guy, she didnt care, as long as it bought her some time. "This is no time to rest you know." Andi gasped and looked up to see the March Hare standing above her.

"ACK!" She screamed as she was forcfully kicked back against a tree. She clutched her stomache, sinking to her knees. Hatter jumped down next to his fighting partner frowning, "I could have handled it myself."

"Did you even _see_ yourself fight?! I thought you fell asleep! You looked pathetic."

"I did not! And I definatly dont need someone like _you _to point it out."

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

Andi looked at the two, turning her head to each speaker everytime they made a comeback like she was watching a tennis match. She raised a brow as the two bickered.

"You're so childish!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

Wincing as she got up, staggering over to the arguers. Taking her time, she raised her arms, pulling back her sleeves casually.

**BAM!**

Hatter and March Hare both fell to the ground grabbing their heads that throbbed with pain. Andi frowned down at the two, putting her hands and her hips, "And people tell _me_ to grow up!"

The two looked up. The way she said that...The position she was standing in...

_"Would you two stop fighting all the time? It's quite annoying."_

_"Im sorry Alice but March Hare was rudely interrupting my nap."_

_"Me interrupting you? You started it with your constant snoring."_

_"Please just keep your bickering down. Princess White is trying to sleep. Just keep it down."_

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! SHE'S GETTING AWAY!"

Marchy and Hatter blinked, the spot where she once stood now empty. Hatter stood up, eyes darting around. No sign of her, or the toy rabbit. "But she--and then---_Shit_!"

"She left something again." Marchy whispered to Hatter low enough so Chesire Cat couldnt hear. Hatter quickly grabbed the note off the ground, stuffing it in his pocket. Cat appeared infront of the two looking...Pissed.

"Well? You had her! And now she's_ GONE_?!?!?" Hatter and Marchy flinched.

"She left this-" Hatter pulled the note out.

_You all hate the Queen of Hearts. I know it. Everyone knows it. She made you kill the ones you were friends with. She made you betray Wonderland and all it's innocents. And I know how you all really feel about your unwanting to serve her. But we can stop it. Just trust me. _

_Meet me at Caterpillar's mushroom. _

_It's not a trap. I have no followers. But I trust you enough that you wouldnt do any tricks on me either. Because if you did really want to kill me...Heh. You would have done it already. Help me save you. Help me save Wonderland._

_Just trust me._

"Follow her? Be apart of the enemy now?! While the Queen's at her highest power? This girl's out of her damn mind!" Cat exclaimed.

...To no one.

He looked up to see the two already headed into the direction of the Caterpillar's mushroom. If it were anime, the Cheshire Cat wold have sweatdropped, "You guys never listen to me...Do you?"

He disappeared and quickly reappeared on Hatter's shoulder as they strolled through the forest. "You're going. You're both actually going." He stated dumbfounded.

"Im sick and tired of obeying ever single little freaking order that bitch throws at us." The Mad Hatter muttered, gladly tossing the red hat off his head, replacing it with his favorite green one he hadnt worn since his last try at rebellion. March Hare nodded, "About time we fight back again. Those damn preppy parties and meetings. Not even a spot of tea ever served." He admitted, ripping off his red tie, leaving his shirt slightly open with the top three unbuttoned.

"Fine, but if we die it's your faults."

---

The trio ventured through the woods taking their time. Hell, it's not like they had a schedule to keep up with. They hadnt shrunken down to comparable size with the infamous advice giving Caterpillar's home, but they still knew where it was. Once in the area, they spotted the mysterious girl that kept disappearing more then Ceshire Cat.

She was hanging upside down from the limb of a tree, examining her nails, back facing them. Hatter cleared his throat, "Ahem."

"WHA-HUH?!" She yelped, falling off the branch. Magenta smacked his forehead. Cat rolled his eyes, "This is the great savior you keep ranting on about..."

"Oi!" Andi pouted, staggering to her feet, "Im more capable than you give me credit for..."

The cat ignored her, glancing over at the bunny, "Magenta."He greeting, voice dripping in sarcasmy sarcasm. Magenta crossed his arms.

"Cat, Marchy, Hatter."

"Magenta."

"Mage."

"ANDI!"

"..."

They had alot of work to do. -.-

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Ha...Heh...Ima got take my medication now :D**


	5. The White Castle

**What if you slept? **

**And what if, in your sleep, **

**you dreamed? **

**And what if, **

**in your dream, **

**you went to heaven **

**and there plucked **

**a strange and**

**beautiful flower? **

**And what if, **

**when you awoke, **

**you had the flower**

**...In your hand? **

**-Samuel Taylor Coleridge-**

It may seem cheesy, but all my life I've wondered; Why am I here? Why is my existance placed upon this earth? And now, why am I not on Earth? Maybe that's my purpose. Not to be on Earth, but to be in Wonderland, protecting these creatures. But then maybe Im just sleeping. Dreaming. This isnt real; Ill wake up tomorrow really groggy as my living sister Emily drags me out of my bed so I can go work my part time job at the bookshop. This is all a dream...

"...Right?"

"Right what?"

Adiline blinked, looking up at her newest friends that were walking infront of her, "Oh...Did I say that aloud? My bad!" She giggled, breaking out into a grin. "Well hurry up, you're slacking behind!" Magenta laughed, gesturing for her to come closer to the group. She nodded, picking up her pace.

Through the forst ahead of them, was a vast desert. Not just any desert though; A checkered desert. Black and white squares dotting the land as far as the eye can see. On one side were the White piece; on the other, the Red piece. If one were to chose the safest route, the should pick the Whites. For they arent as ruthless and dangerous as their rivals.

"We should travel quickly. We're closer to the Reds. If they spot us..." Cheshire Cat warned sternly.

"Well, how fast? I can exactly run forever..." Andi admitted shyly.

"You'll travel on Cat's back." Magenta stated.

"I will?"

"She will?!"

"Oh come on Cat. Just because Ive been gone for a few years doesnt mean I dont remember your true size."

Andi crossed her arms, "What is he now? Travel size??"

Cheshire Cat sighed and frowned, "If you even pull one single piece hair..."

Adiline let out a 'whoa' stepping back as the normal sized cat suddenly expanded into a tiger sized one. Andi blinked, "They didnt mention that in the book."

"They didnt mention alot of things." Hatter pointed out. Marchy nodded in agreement, "Let's go before we're spotted."

Mage and Andi held tight as the three others broke off sprinting at top speed. The girl watched in amazment as neither Hatter, Marchy or Cheshire Cat seemed be the least bit tired. The continued across the desert. After a about 20 minutes Andi shifted over to Cat's ear, "Arent you even tired?!"

Cheshire Cat smirked, shaking his head in amusment, "Pft. Humans!"

"And didnt the old hag say the Chessboard lands were taken over?" She yelled through the roaring wind.

"Only the Reds! The Whites are next, that's why we're here!"

Everyone came to skidding to a stop infront of the White Castle. The walls of it shining as if made of porceline, the guards as well?? "Hault! Who goes th--" The Pond pieces froze at the sight of the group. Three horrible assasinators, now having a fourth and fifth?! They snapped out of their shock, pointing their swords at them. "The Queen of Hearts sent you, did she? Well tell her we'll never give up!"

Andi stepped off Cheshire bowing slightly, "We havent come to hurt you. Im the new guardian of Wonderland, and these are my bitches---Y'ouch!" The other four smacked her over the head, "Eh heh, I mean they're with me."

The Ponds looked at her and the others suspiciously, "Give us one reason we should let you pass into our kingdom." Hatter and Marchy swifty took out their weapons and pointed them at the guards.

"That's why." Cheshire Cat stated emotionlessly.

They staggered back on their butts, fear obvious to them. Hatter and Marchy got out of their stances, weapons concealing themselves back in place. The four continued on leaving Adiline dumbfound.

"Oi! As your guardian I demand you all stop being violent-crazed asses!" She called, running after them.

They entered the front courtyard were about ten or twenty piece were lounging. But it didnt last long as they all quickly hid in fear while the group passed through. It was dead silent; Andi the only one that seemed to notice or care, "Sheesh is the Queen the face of fear or are you guys?!" She mumbled. Hatter chuckled, patting her on the head, "A life of crime'll do that to you."

Suddenly a knight rode up to them, blocking their path. Everyone kept calm faces except, guess who?

'Zomfgwtfbqq?! He's hawt!' Andi thought excitingly. He looked 19 or 20 and if he wasnt a chess piece probably had blonde hair and blue eyes. Cliche, huh?

"You've invaded our kingdom. What give you the right?"

"We've got business with the King." Magenta stated matter-of-factly. The Knight looked down at them. All were once feared as Wonderland's assasinators. But not one...

The Knight got off his horse, bowing slightly, "And who might you be?" He questioned, kissing her hand.

"I-Uh...My hi is Andi name!" She squealed, blushing slightly as he flashed a handsome smile. The rest of the guys rolled their eyes. Hatter in particular crossed his arms and stubbornly looked away with a 'Hpmh.'

"My apologizes, ma'lady. Please, do enter our humble castle." He invited, getting on his white steed (A/N: Pft. Ahahahahaha!) and held out a hand. Andi looked over to Magenta with an innocent face that read, 'I wanna go, pleeeeeeease!'

"Whatever." Mage mumbled. Adiline let out a fangirl squeal and hopped on. Without a word the Knight snapped the reigns and they galloped across the moat bridge, leaving the four in the dust.

Hatter's eye twitched, "I hate that bastard."

"Dont we all?" Cheshire Cat pointed out.

---

"So you are all telling me this young girl is our newest savior?"

The White King stroked his pure white beard as they all explained. "If you do remember, Alice was even younger than Miss Dodgson."

"I suppose you are quite right. Very well! Please take no question in staying in my castle as long as you like. I shall have servants show you to your quarters." With the wave of a hand, the group was sent off upstairs. Andi took a seperate room while Marchy bunked with Hatter; Mage with Cat.

Adiline was amazed when she walked into the room. It was like brand new! She spotted a white dress on the bed. "Well if they want me too..."

With Hatter and Marchy, they had clothes lead out for them as well.

"They're so open it's not even funny." The March Hare said bluntly, indicating their suite, "If it was Queen's orders we could have killed them by now. Hatter? ...Oi, Hatter." The hare looked up from his bed to see his friend not even paying attention to him. His friend seemed to be staring out the window...Blushing??

Marchy walked over, "Hatter what on earth are you staring---HEY!" Marchy quickly shut the balcony door, closing the curtains and smacking Hatter in the back of the head. Said hat-maker rubbed the lump on his head, grinning sheepishly.

While Hatter was setting his coat down it wasnt like he _meant_ to accidently catch Adiline changing...


	6. Flashback From Hell

Adiline squeezed me tighter to her small body as she sobbed quietly behind the couch. I felt the salty tears soak into the cloth material that made my ears and her green overall dress. She was only 9 years old, but she still knew what was going on behind her. We looked up on the wall to see Mother and Step Father's shadows on the off-white colored walls.

"Auther, you're drunk again!"

"I know what the hell I is! You dun gotta tell me, you bitch!"

Andi flinched and held me closer as we heard a glass bottle breaking over Mrs. Dodgson's head. She cried out, falling on the carpet floor. Andi crawled to one side of the couch, peaking out her head only enough so her left eye could see out, as mine. We saw as Robby Jawck hit Andi's mother several times, who yelped as he did so.

"Mommy!"

The man looked up, locking his drunken and diolated eyes with her inoccent and scared ones. He grunted, getting up and walking over to us. Marie Dodgson struggled to get up, "Dont you dare hurt her Robert!" She screamed.

Robby ignored her, snatching a hairful of Andi's hair. My owner dropped me so she could use her hands to make any effort to pry the dirty rough hand off her locks. Marie finally got up, flinging herself at the man, "Let her go! Dont you dare touch my daughters!" She shrieked, slapping him. He let Andi go, throwing her across the room.

"Dont you hit me! Illz have to punish ya!" He cackled, grabbing a butcher knife off the counter.

I got up, crawling over to my owner, shaking her, "Wake up, Andi!" She slowly opened her eyes and I flopped myself on the ground lifelessly. As she got up she froze. The was a pitch-pitched shreik of pain.

"M-m-m-mommy!?" She whispered. Her mother lay motionlessly on the ground. A slash across her chest...

...Just like Emily.

"Heh, Mommy's gone." Robby laughed. Andi screamed as he lunged at her with the bloody knife. She rolled away from him, quickly scrambling to her feet and dashing out of the room. Robby staggered to stand up straight.

"COME TO YOUR FATHER, MY DAUGHTERS!" He cackled.

"YOU'RE NOT OUR DADDY!" She screamed back, slamming the door to the room she and her younger and sister shared. She spotted young Emily in the corner, her comfort blanket tightly wrapped around her.

"S-s-s-sissy? What's going on? W-w-where's mommy?"

"DONT YOU TALK BACK TO ME!" The door was kicked open, hitting the wall as it swang all the way. There stood an evil being. The one that killed Andi's real father and took his family for his own. The man that abused all of them after a night of drunking and chasing other women. He was psychotic and mad.

Andi rushed over to her sister, standing infront of her. "D-d-d-don't hurt my sister!" She yelled, gathering all the courage she could.

"You dont tell me what to do you little bitch!"

Robby took a final lunged at them. Andi grabbed her sister in a hug, ready to embrace the pain as long as Emily didnt get hurt.

But it didnt come as I heard the sound of gunshots that hit Robert square in the back. Once he fell, the police entered the room, one grabbing us and quickly taking us out.

When they passed the kitchen/ living room, Adiline reached over and overed her little sister's eyes from the sight of their butchered mother. The policeman carrying us looked down at us with a face of pity and sorrow.

The years to come werent so well either. Once at an Orphanage we were staying at, a boy had the nerve to snatch my right out of little Emily's hands, hanging be up on the flag pole. Of course, later that night while he was sleeping, he would out stuffed bunnies haunt bedsheets.

Soon they were adopted, but only for a while after their (and about 10 other kids) foster parents were arrested to child labor in junk yards. That's when she was fed up with it all. Andi decided, since she was now 12, her sister 8, that one night, we would pack up and run away.

"Where are we to go go, big sister?"

"It doesnt matter, anywhere is better than here."

We took refuge with the bookshop keeper that they snunk into once a week. It was they're only safe haven, they're only comfort place. The bookshop owner took them in without question. He knew about their lives. I remembered his name.

His name was Jason Liddell.

One day, Andi showed him the notes she found in a shoebox in old trunks that were hidden in their attic. She, not really knowing their purpose, asked what they were.

"They look like diary pages."

"Indeed." He agreed, looking at the dates, "Signed by...Charles Dodgeson?! Why...These are the missing pages of his diary that were lost so many years ago!"

"Are they important?"

Jason told Andi of the history their families together. Boat trips and story-telling. Adiline was infactutaed with the fact one of the few people she trusted in life was also in family history!

"But then our families started to keep apart."

"Why?"

"Nobody knows, but now...You found the missing pieces, Adiline!"

"I did?! I solved a mystery!?"

"Yes, Andi! But...I think you should know-"

He never got a chance to answer as the front doorbells jingled signaling the arrival of a new customer. Andi and Jason never finished that conversation infront of me, for the day after Adiline gave me to Emily. In which I stayed with her, away from the facts I was so interested and in need of.

* * *

From them till right now, in this castle we've taken refuge in, Andi's never let me come to awared harm. Unfortunatly sometimes she would care to much...

"N-no! It's alright Im fine!"

Andi's brows knitted together in concentration, "Stop struggling!"

"YE'OUCH!"

"STOP MOVING, STUPID! DO YOU _WANT_ ME TO STAB YOU?!"

I grumbled, settling down in her lap. "Thank you." She commented, pulling another stich threw my ripped ear. "Yeah yeah..." She bit off the light-pink string and tied the end in a knot firmly. Andi smirked, "Ha! I did it."

"Thanks, Adiline..."

"Welcome!"

I just dont understand...How she's always so...

Happy.


	7. Whites vs Reds pt1

"THEY'RE _WHAT_?!"

"G-g-g-gone, your M-Majesty...They left the armies alone in the forest."

The Queen of Hearts' face was starting to turn red from anger. She slammed her fist on the throne's arm, making the White Rabbit jump and yelp. "Well?! Dont just stand there! I WANT THEM BACK IN THIS ROOM NOWWW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The White Rabbit nodded uncontrollably, scrabbling out of the room.

Meanwhile; Andi, Chesy, Hatter, Marchy and Magenta sat on the staircase infront of the castle door with uneasy expression on their faces. Andi gulped, "Do you guys ever get the feeling..."

"That someone wants our heads?" Cheshire muttered for her.

"Yeah."

"All the time." The others answered.

"Oh. Then it's not just me?"

"Nope."

"Good."

Suddenly a loud bell went off, making the five jump. Then, all the White Piece started scrabbling around. Cheshire Cat narrowed his slitted eyes, jumping off March Hare's shoulder, disappearing and reappearing by the White King who was stepping outside. "What's going on?"

"The Red Piece armies are marching toward the kingdom, Milord!" A pond shouted as he marched by. Without another word Cheshire appeared back to the group, "Marchy, Hatter; We're tagging along."

"Where?!" Hatter questioned, quickly uncrossing his legs and putting his hat back on. Marchy stood up jogging to catch up with the two. Chesire Cat flashed an evil grin "The Reds want a war."

"Then we'll give them one."

The three assains turned around and saw Andi standing behind them. "You're _not_ coming."

"And then Andi walked away." Andi chimed...Walking...Away.

"Get back here!" The three followed suit. Passing the gates Andi merely whistled and examined her sword. "I can handle myself! Stop being so overly pro...tec...tive..." The three stopped behind her and gapped as well. Over the Chessboard desert came at least a thousand Red Pieces already killing the unaware Whites.

...Pft-Well damn.

"Youknowwhat.Youwereright,Iwaswrongseeya!" In a flash Andi ran back into the protection of the White Castle walls. The trio blinded.

A horse rode up. "You're prepared for battle?" The White Knight said with a skeptic look that read, 'Watch-me-be-the-hero-and-have-Andi-love-me'. Hatter's eye twitch, pulling his daggers out, "Pft. Of course we are! Ya little son of a bitch. " He mumbled the last part, stalking off to the front. March and Cheshire exchanged 'Okay then...' glances.

"What happened to you, Miss Fearless." Magenta chuckled as Andi pressed her back against a pillar. She glared down at the toy, bending down and hoisting it up by it's ear, "Hey! Watch it - That's my ripped one!" He snapped.

"If I go out there, you're comin' with me."

"I have no problem with that. You think I've forgotten how to fight?"

"You can in the first place?!" She asked astonished. He crossed his arms as if insulted, "Of course, Stubborn girl." She bit her lip, putting Mage on her shoulder, "Ive never been in a fight before..."

Mageneta gave an understanding look, patting her on the back of the head, "Dont worry, we'll protect you."

With the other three, they were surround by Red Pieces. Hatter jumped on one's back and cracked it's neck. Marchy kicked on hard, knocking it into three behind him. And Cheshire, well, let's just say no mercy was involved. "Where's the general? Kill him and all this will be over." Cheshire yelled over the warzone noises. "I think-" Hatter started only to have to fend off a Knight. He stabbed the horse in the thigh then slashed the Knight's face. "I think he'd be on the other side of the field. Dont you, Marchy?"

"Indeed." The Hare agreed, fighting his own duel.

Hatter breathed out tiredly. There sure were alot of them. "DIE!" _Crap!_

He didnt spot one behind him. Turning, he raised an arm dagger. But apparently he didnt need it. The piece fell in two different halves, Andi huffing behind it. Hatter blinked, a slight blush across his cheeks. "Well that was kind of easy. At least there's no blood." She pointed out revealed to Magenta. She didnt seem to notice Hatter. The hat maker opened his mouth to compliment her but instead, "LOOK OUT!" He leaped toward Andi, pinning her to the ground after a cannon exploded. Magenta skidded to a stop about a few feet away. "Well!" He said.

"...Thanks, Hatter."

"Heh-N-No problem..."

"Would you two love birds get up and find the damn general?!" Cheshire's patients waring thin. "Oh-Um, right!" hatter took himself off of the girl and stood up, extending a hand for her. She took it and got up as well. "Magenta-"

"Go on without me, I feel like fighting myself." He stated. The toy muttered some words and slashed his paw out. A few soldiers flew out as if something hit them and landed into others. Andi raised a brow, "A sorcerer bunny?"

"That's our Mage." Hatter chuckled, gently taking her hand. They took off across the feel in search for the leader.

* * *

Im going to cut you short and split this into two parts for now ;)


	8. Whites vs Reds pt2

Sorry sorry sorry sorry! Ive been gone so long and havent said a word about it! My main regret is during my absence I sort of changed my writing style to well...Suck much less. Start now my stories arent going to be all short paragraphed and stuff which will probably make everything look weird D: Ah- Sorry Ill explain later- I have to go somewhere so Enjoy and Ill update regualrly again ASAP! Bye!

* * *

Hatter was more than just surprised at Adiline's reaction to, well, everything. It somewhat puzzled him that she did not seem effected by the blood and gore surrounding them as they crossed the battlefield. He did not know weither he should have been concerned - Especially with the unreadable expression on her face at the moment. She merely kept focus ahead, kinfe gripped in her right hand as he softly held her left in his.

"Hatter!" She suddenly said, pointing ahead of them with her knife. The assasin looked in the same direction and slowed down a bit, Adiline doing so as well.

"Well look at that," He hissed.

It was no wonder the man before them was put in charge of the army. The red piece was absolutly ruthless. By the looks of it, Adiline declared him as a Knight. His charcoal black horse huffed out smoldering ash as it nayed, kicking up it's front legs making it look over fifteen feet tall. It's metal armour clattered together once it was stomping back on the ground, pounding helpless victims into the dirt.

The general cackled menacingly as he slashed away at more White pawns. Hatter tilted the rim of his had down, pulling one of his knives from the sleeve of his faded trench coat. The mere clinking of the metals made the general's ears prick up and he instantly directed his attention to the two standing behind him. Both stood their ground, Hatter more so than Adiline. She had already let go of her friend's hand, holding her weapon with both.

"General Haden!" Hattered greeted, a smirk visible on his lips, "Long time no see."

The man man's psychotic grin grew wider, if possible. He brought a leg over his steed, jumping onto the ground with an earth-rumbling thud. Adiline had to crane her neck to make eye-contact with the huge man.

"Why if it isn't the Queen's little errand boy!" His voice boomed. Andi had this weird feeling Hatter's job was not simply just 'errands'.

"Ex-errand boy," Hatter played along, "I dont work for that witch any longer."

"Oh? So I suppose that makes us enemies." General Haden growled, the chain at the end of his sword clinking together as he wrapped it around his palm. Adiline gulped, stepping back. The general glanced at her, "And who's this li'l doll?" He questioned in a voice that made her somewhat sick. Possesivness flashed through Hatter's eyes and in a instant he was standing infront of Adiline, holding up his weapon.

"None of your concern." He snapped, "This fight's between you and me."

The Genreal cackled once more, "Now, now- if the girl's yours, you just have to say so!" He laughed, making Adiline's face redden with embaresment and confusion. This seemed to be the green light for the start of their brawl. Adiline was shoved back by Hatter as Haden made a huge sweep toward them with his massive sword. She landed on her back, flipping over onto her feet.

"Adiline!" Hatter started, blocking the general's sword above him, "The horse! Get the wand on the horse!"

It took a moment for the girl to understand what the man was trying to tell her. It certainly was an odd thing to utter at a time like this, but nonetheless she did her best to comprehend it. Sure enough, on a side-stachel of the black mare was what she assumed Hatter was talking about. It was a wand-shaped object that appeared to be made of jagged crystal.

"Wha- How?" Adiline shouted. Just the red eyes of the demonic creature were enough to send any sane person running away. But it was clear Hatter was too busy to reply as he fought with his opponent. Worry washed over her face as she tried to figure out how to snatch the wand away from the snorting horse. She noticed other White Piece were trying to take it down, only to be trampled or tossed aside like rag dolls.

"Andi! Hurry!" Hatter shouted. This did not exactly help. It made Adiline freeze up like she always did in these types of situations.

_'Just...Breath.'_

_'Breath?'_

_'Take a deep breath and everything will slow down. Trust me.'_

Adiline closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she realized her little sister was right. Everything seemed to slow down enough for her to noticed something about the horse. As if in slow motion, she observed that the horse had small shield of the side of his eyes. The kind you put on any horse to make sure it can only see straight ahead. It made her realize that the horse did not attack those coming from behind it right away untill they were slicing with their swords first.

In a instant, everything sped up in fast forward till all was caught up.

"Adiline! Dont just stand there!" Hatter called. He was suddenly sent hurdling feet away as General Haden punched him right in the gut. Adiline gasped, now aware of her surroundings. She took off in a dash towards the black steed, careful as to make sure she was directly behind it. Luckily it was busy fending from White Pieces infront of him whilst Andi came from behind.

No doubt the child was absolutly terrified. It's nays were ear-piercing and it thrashed around violently. She held her breath for a moment and broke into a sprint. As she neared, she held out a hand to reach the wand. It was nearly in her grasp as she forgot about the mare and focused only on the object. Her fingers wrapped around it and with a jerk she pulled it out of the horse's satchel. But the small move caught the horses attention. It turned it's head around, making Adiline jump. It sneered, black smoke pouring from it's nostrils. Adiline yelped, falling back onto to charred ground, staring up at the creature.

With Hatter, he was currently standing over the body of the Red Pieces' top General. Haden wheezed as he tried to get up, only to stay lying on his back. Hatter dug his heel into the man's chest, crushing right through the metal armour. "You've underestimated me, General, my man. You see, I've been given no orders to hold back - And that was your first miscalculation."

A knife through the head is never a good thing. General Haden found this out the hard way as Hatter wiped his blade clean of blood against his trench coat. And just when he thought it was over, the battle was the least of his worries. The last sound he wanted to hear ripped through the air. Adiline's scream made him, Chesire Cat, March Hare and Magenta stop in their tracks as they looked up at her.

The horse got up on it's hind legs, naying viciously while it kicked out it's front leg. Adiline screamed with all her might, too frightened to move out of harm's way. A look of pure horror washed over Hatter's face. He was too far away. He could not get close enough to save her.

"ADILINE! THE WAND!" Magenta hollered.

The girl whimpered, shakily holding up the crystal wand above herself. _'Just make it stop!' _She thought.

The wand rattle a bit, a glow emitting from the core. The next thing anyone knew, an explosion of ice and mist was sent through the air, hitting the horse dead on.

All noises seemed to stop save for the crackling of the ice that engulfed the horse. Andi squinted her eyes open till she fully saw the frozen horse above her that saw seconds away from trampling her to a pulp. The others quickly rushed to her aid, helping her up as she burst out into tears. Hatter embraced her, patting her on the back softly, "It's alright. Everything's alright..." He whispered in her ear, bring her closer. Magenta picked up the ice wand before exacting smirks with Marchy and Chesire.

Once the water works were turned down a bit, the five of them headed back for the White Pieces' castle. They were greeted with cheers and thanks - A thing the three assasins usually did not experience. The king ordered a feast and invited them to eat in the grand dining hall where a celebration ball was being held. Everything seemed at peace and harmony.

Everything except the thoughts rattling on in Hatter's head.

He sat across from Adiline, barely picking at his food as he stared at her, eyes a bit glazed over as if he were day dreaming. The March Hare had noticed this for some time, but did not bother to stop his friend. He sighed at one point, however, an eyebrow twitching with irritation. The idiotic Hatter was looking like a complete dunce. Especially with the drool dripping from his mouth.

"She's not Alice, you know."

Hatter blinked, slurping up his spit and turning to the March Hare. "Huh?"

"She's not Alice." Marchy repeated in a hushed voice, sipping on his tea once more. Hatter pulled at his bowtie, loosening it nervously, "I-I know that."

"Good. And I hope you dont forget that. She isnt Alice. She is Andi."

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because everyone and their mother can tell that you loved Alice with all your heart - As mushy as that sounds." March Hare muttered, "You'll only hurt Adiline if you keep mistaking her for Alice. You've been doing that...Havent you?"

Hatter hated to admit it, but it was true. When he first locked eyes with that girl, she was the spitting image of Alice Pleasance Liddell. It made his heart skip a beat. He thought she had finally returned to pull Wonderland out of the hellhole it managed to dig itself into. He thought she finally returned to pull _him_ out of the hellhole he had managed to dig himself into. He had been waiting years for her to come back. Every second that Alice was gone made him slowly go insane. But just seeing Adiline. It gave him just an ounce of sanity to keep him alive. But what worried him was that every so often as they were in each other's presence, he had to bite his tongue from calling Andi Alice. Was he only think of Adiline as a vessel for something he lost? Were these feelings still for Alice? Or were they for Adiline?


End file.
